


27 word fictions - Original Work

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple short drabbles for comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unspoken.

"I loved her."

The words go unsaid but they both know exactly what Savannah is thinking as they watch Marian marry Julie. She would not be unhappy.


	2. New Home

"How is she?"

"Fitting in... I think."

Savannah smiles, watching Kate settle at the table. 

"Willow likes her..."

"She would."

Danielle sighs, slightly bemused.


End file.
